The Task FR
by Lia-et-Eli
Summary: Il y a deux ans, Dumbledore a confié à Hermione une mission et il est temps pour elle de l'accomplir. Laissant derrière elle la Bataille, elle retourne en 1943 pour changer l'Histoire et sauver le futur. Mais un certain Maître des Ténèbres adolescent interfère dans ces plans et il n'est pas le Maître des Ténèbres qu'elle est censé détruire ou celui qui est censé la faire succomber
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR et l'histoire à ImmortalObsession**

**Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Merci à ma bêta GoForthAndLive et à faerycyn pour son aide**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Sa mission commençait à minuit.

Ok, le mot mission semble bien dramatique. Peut-être que «tâche» correspondait mieux à la description ? Après tout, Hermione n'était pas James Bond. Elle était une sorcière de Poudlard, à qui il lui avait été assigné un devoir très difficile et potentiellement dangereux. Bien.

Elle regarda sa montre. 11h58.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle devait attendre jusqu'à minuit, mais seulement que Dumbledore lui avait dit de le faire il y a deux ans, le soir après que l'armée de Dumbledore soit allée au ministère pour sauver Sirius. Sirius, qui était mort maintenant. Harry avait été possédé par Voldemort cette nuit-là. C'est alors que les choses se mirent en mouvement pour Hermione, pour l'ensemble du monde Sorcier. Quand Dumbledore lui donna la tâche.

Elle se demanda s'il comptait être mort au moment où elle se déciderait à l'accomplir. Que tout le monde soit mort.

11h59.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et elle arrangea sa nouvelle tenue pour donner quelque chose à faire à ses mains tremblantes. C'était l'uniforme de Poudlard - pas la version actuelle, mais le style des années 40, qui était censé l'aider à se fondre dans la masse. Du Poudlard de 1943. Il y a plus de cinquante ans.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas tout gâcher.

Minuit. Elle prit le Retourneur de Temps que Dumbledore lui avait transmis et essaya d'oublier toutes les choses terribles qu'elle avait vu, les choses qu'elle avait faites et les gens qu'elle avait sacrifié. Ron dans la Chambre des Secrets, pour récupérer les crocs de basilic. Harry, qui était en train de faire son chemin hors de Poudlard pour répondre à Voldemort pour la dernière fois et ignorant qu'elle ne se battait pas avec les autres, mais dans la bibliothèque, se préparant pour une sortie rapide. Elle dût s'y cacher tout au fond, loin des regards indiscrets ou ceux qui pratiquaient la legilimancie - ou bien elle échouerait.

Les yeux fermés et crispés, elle tordit le retourneur de temps une fois, puis deux, puis encore et encore. Les sons étouffés de la bataille et des sorts lancés s'évanouirent, remplacés par des pas et des doux chuchotements et le bruit sourd d'un livre remis sur une étagère. Soudain, le Retourneur de Temps arrêta sa torsion et il n'y eut plus un bruit, excepté celui de sa propre respiration. Avait-elle réussit ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours dans la même bibliothèque, mais les lumières étaient allumées et non pas éclatées par un Diffindo induit en erreur. En dehors de son allée, elle pouvait voir des gens assis à des tables, occupés à travailler et à parler. Une vieille sorcière aux cheveux gris rêches et d'énormes lunettes vérifiait les livres de quelqu'un.

Elle l'avait fait!

Sa victoire fut de courte durée, elle devait trouver le directeur de ce temps tout de suite. Le Directeur Dippet, se rappela-t-elle de sa recherche approfondie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le rencontrer personne d'autre ne devait la voir, pas même Dumbledore - pas encore.

Elle sortit son sac à main seulement petit en apparence, la cape d'invisibilité de Harry qu'elle lui avait piqué quand il ne regardait pas. Il n'en aurait pas besoin de toute façon, car il n'était pas encore né. Invisible, Hermione quitta la bibliothèque, se glissa entre les doubles portes quand une quatrième année rentra et prit l'un des raccourcis de Fred et George jusqu'au bureau du directeur. On n'est jamais trop prudent, pensa-t-elle.

Une fois que les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du dit bureau, se dessinèrent à l'horizon, elle commença à enlever la cape, mais se figea quand elle vit un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs suivi par un groupe de Serpentards venant du hall. Elle se retira dans l'ombre, les sourcils froncés. Il portait le badge brillant de préfet en chef. Mais qui était le préfet en 1943 ? Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis !

Cependant, le nom ne lui revint pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds pâles à côté de lui et regarda droit vers elle. Tom Riddle.

La description de Harry de son ennemi au moment où il avait vu son Horcruxe dans la Chambre des Secrets et quand il avait regardé dans la mémoire de Slughorn, s'adaptait parfaitement à ce garçon, ne laissant Hermione aucune place au doute alors qu'elle le dévisageait. Il était sombrement beau avec ses cheveux noirs parfaitement séparés, ses pommettes saillantes et les yeux d'obsidienne. Le manipulateur parfait avec une apparence d'archange, la langue acérée et une grande vivacité d'esprit.

Hermione ne pouvait presque pas lui résister. Presque.

Mais comme elle n'était pas là pour Tom Riddle, elle força ses yeux à s'éloigner de son apparence trompeuse pour évaluer le reste du groupe. Le garçon à côté de lui avait des cheveux blonds blancs et des yeux bleus glacials qui étaient si facile à identifier, elle se demanda comment elle ne l'avait pas vu avant, c'était bien sûr Abraxas Malfoy. Le reste de la clique de Tom Riddle passa trop vite pour qu'elle puisse les reconnaître, cependant elle put voir une fille avec un visage qui ressemblait fortement à celui d'un rat. Mais bien sûr, ils marchèrent droit vers elle, là où elle se tenait, ils ne virent rien à part le mur de pierre et le chevalier derrière elle. Elle avait besoin de savoir qui éviter plus tard.

Quand ils eurent disparus, elle enleva la cape et la planqua. Elle réajusta sa tenue sans accrocs avant de marcher vers le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore lui avait déjà dit le mot de passe, elle murmura " M. McGregor " avant les gargouilles puissent dire un mot et monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui se mit tout à coup en mouvement.

Devant elle, le bureau lui sembla beaucoup plus grand et plus clair, sans tous les bibelots et les gadgets étranges de Dumbledore.

Cependant, les portraits étaient toujours là – avec deux en moins. Derrière le bureau d'acajou large là où Dumbledore se tenait habituellement, un sorcier somnolant se tenait debout et la regardait avec choc et indignation. «Mademoiselle, c- comment êtes-vous entrée ici ? » bégaya-t-il . «Les étudiants ne peuvent pas entrer sans rendez-vous! »

Hermione lui sourit, ça se passait juste comme elle le voulait. C'est parti.

« Bonjour Directeur Dippet, » dit-elle, avant de s'avancer pour lui serrer la main. Dès qu'elle le toucha son visage se détendit, les yeux écarquillés et vitreux. «Asseyez-vous. » Il le fit. «Je crois que vous avez reçu et approuvé ma demande d'admission à Poudlard il y a environ un mois. Je suis Hermione Granger, l'étudiante venant de Beauxbâtons. Je devais arriver plus tôt, mais j'arrive seulement maintenant à cause d'une complication de timing. J'ai aussi perdu mon emploi du temps. Pourrais-je avoir une nouvelle copie ? Je vais prendre le cours de potions avancées, Botanique, Métamorphose, Arithmancie, Théorie magique, et Runes ».

« Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est obligatoire, Miss Granger, » marmonna le directeur Dippet hébété.

Elle garda son sourire bien en place, même s'il avait dû légèrement faiblir légèrement sur les coins. « C'est très bien. Je n'aime pas la théorie magique beaucoup de toute façon. » Elle serra sa main sèche une fois de plus - juste au cas où - avant de s'écarter. L'expression de Dippet s'effaça, comme un trou dans les nuages.

«J'aime également les contes de fées moldus, Monsieur le Directeur. _Ils sont enchantés_ », ajouta-t-elle, comme si elle ne venait pas bricolé avec le cerveau de la tête de Poudlard.

« Vraiment? » dit-il avec ravissement et posa ses coudes sur son bureau, la regarda pensivement par-dessus ses doigts joints «J'ai l'habitude de garder mon goût pour les contes de fées Moldus secret, vous savez. Je ne peux pas me permettre que ça se sache alors que Grindelwald est à la hausse. » C'était une déclaration grave, mais il le dit avec un petit sourire. « Peut-être que je vais changer le mot de passe pour « Jardins de Kensington » la prochaine fois, eh? »

«Peut-être. »

Son sourire s'accentua. « Eh bien, je sais que vous serez un excellent ajout à Poudlard, Miss Granger. » Il agita sa baguette et un papier apparu comme par magie, flottant doucement vers elle. Elle s'en saisit et jeta un regard sur le contenu. Son emploi du temps. « Et voilà, ma chère. Je suppose que vous avez vos fournitures aussi ? »

«Oui, monsieur. Tout. »

« Excellent! »

En ce moment, le bruit du grincement de la pierre et de pas surgirent derrière eux. Les yeux de Dippet regardèrent derrière elle et ses sourcils blancs s'arquèrent de surprise. « Bonjour Albus. Comment puis-je vous aider? »

Hermione se raidit. Elle ne pensait pas rencontrer Dumbledore avant – elle vérifia son emploi du temps – sa troisième heure de cours demain ! Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant?

Derrière elle, le Dumbledore de 1943 dit joyeusement « ... vous avez la conférence des professeurs au troisième étage dans cinq secondes environ. Je me suis juste arrêter pour vous rappeler, Monsieur le Directeur. »

Dippet eut l'air encore plus surpris et se remit sur ses pieds étonnamment vite pour un homme âgé de 78 ans. « Oh mon Dieu, j'ai complètement oublié ! Mon cerveau ne me suit plus en vieillissant, malheureusement ...» Il fit rapidement le tour du bureau, serrant la main de Hermione à la hâte en passant devant elle. « Ah, Albus, cela vous dérangerait de répartir Miss Granger ici présente dans une maison ? J'allais le faire, mais il semble que je - ah - suis déjà pris ? »

Collant son sourire en place, Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Dumbledore. Elle essaya de ne pas paraître choquée quand elle aperçut ses cheveux aubruns et sa barbe coupée. Dumbledore était roux ?

Il la regardait avec un sourire également, ses yeux bleus pétillants. «Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout, Monsieur le Directeur, » dit-il. Il fronça les sourcils légèrement. « Mais je crains de ne pas savoir que nous nous attendions une nouvelle élève ? »

«Ça a dû me sortir de la tête, » dit le directeur Dippet d'un air absent, cherchant sa baguette dans les poches invisibles de sa robe noire. « Elle était censée arriver plus tôt, mais il y avait une complication dans son voyage. » À cela, il s'arrêta pour sourire à Hermione avec empathie.

« Ah » dit Dumbledore, hochant la tête sagement. « C'est bien dommage. J'espère que ce n'était pas un trop grand inconvénient, Miss Granger ? »

«Pas du tout, Professeur, » dit Hermione en souriant. Elle commençait à perdre toute sensation dans ses joues.

« Eh bien, je vais vous voir tous les deux au dîner. Bonne chance, Miss Granger ! » Dippet hocha la tête à Dumbledore. « Albus ». Et il se précipita hors de la salle.

Hermione déglutit. « Alors, à quoi sert la répartition ? »

Dumbledore se dirigea vers une étagère remplie de livres poussiéreux et de vieux trophées. Sur l'étagère du haut, le Choixpeau était assis ressemblant beaucoup à une géante, chaussette noire en lambeaux. En le rapportant, Dumbledore dit : « La répartition est utilisée pour répartir les étudiants dans différentes maisons, comme Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Elle survient habituellement le premier jour à Poudlard, mais vu que c'était il y a quelques semaines nous allons organiser une cérémonie miniature pour vous ici. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Prête, Miss Granger ? »

Elle dressa les traits de son visage en une expression timide et pas sûre d'elle. « Je suppose ... »

Il plaça le Choixpeau - qui n'avait pas l'air du tout d'une chaussette géante maintenant - sur sa tête. Les accrocs qui étaient sa bouche sournoise, instantanément s'ouvrirent en un bâillement. Des mots furent chuchotés à l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Comment le trouves-tu? »

«C'est assez sympa, mais je n'ai pas encore vu grand-chose », répondit-elle rapidement.

« Bien sûr que non, » ria la voix. Elle imagina le Choixpeau lui faire clin d'œil sciemment. « Voyons voir ... à quelle maison appartiens-tu ? Certainement pas Poufsouffle. Peut-être Serdaigle ? Tu es certainement assez intelligente, mais tu as trop de feu dans ton esprit pour garder la tête froide. Alors c'est Gryffondor ? »

« Oui! »

« Avide, hein? Oh, je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais être la vraie Princesse de Serpentard si la chance t'en était donnée, n'est-ce pas? J'ai vu ce que tu as fait au directeur. Si rusé de ta part ... »

« Pas rusé, nécessaire », objecta-t-elle. «Je devais le faire, je n'ai pas _aimé_ ça. »

« Pourtant, c'est une décision difficile. »

Ugh! Cela ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Elle devait arriver à Poudlard invisible, rencontrer Dippet, s'inscrire comme élève, et être à Gryffondor. En quoi est-ce difficile? Il l'avait déjà envoyé à Gryffondor une fois!

« Oh, vraiment? » le Choixpeau dit avec joie. « Eh bien, je ne fais jamais la même chose deux fois. Je suis un chapeau après tout, la répétition doit être évitée à tout prix de peur que je m'ennuie. »

Désespérément, Hermione dit: «Attendez une seconde! »

«Serpentard! » rugit le Choixpeau.

Dumbledore, l'avait observait attentivement, sourit et enleva le chapeau de sa tête. Ses cheveux avaient terriblement frisés en dessous, elle s'en rendit compte en les touchant. Elle retint un grognement. Génial, une chose de plus à corriger plus tard.

« Félicitations, Miss Granger,» dit-il et lui tapota l'épaule avec sa baguette à deux reprises. Sa robe passa du noir au vert avec une garniture argent. Elle trouva ça moche. «Le professeur Slughorn est votre Directeur de Maison et l'homme vers qui vous pouvez vous diriger si vous avez des questions ou des préoccupations, d'autres que moi-même ou directeur Dippet bien sûr. » D'un coup de baguette, le Choixpeau retrouva sa place sur l'étagère. «Le dîner commence bientôt et je dois admettre que je suis assez affamé. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à la Grande Salle? Vous pourrez vous familiariser avec vos colocataires et vous installer. Peut-être que je peux même trouver un étudiant pour vous aider dans le château pour vos premiers jours. »

«Je vous remercie, Professeur, » s'efforça de dire Hermione, encore fumante d'être placée à Serpentard. «Ça serait très gentil à vous. »

* * *

**Bonsoir !**

**Oui je sais une nouvelle fiction alors que je galère avec les autres mais celle-la a été franchement un coup de cœur et c'est en ce moment mon couple fétiche alors j'étais obligée de la partager avec vous ! Je n'abandonne pas mes autres traductions pour autant !**

**Voilà n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :D**

**Encore merci à ma bêta et à faerycyn pour leur aide précieuse !**

**XO XO Eli**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR et l'histoire est à ImmortalObsession**

**Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Merci à ma bêta GoForthAndLive et à Faerycyn pour son aide !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Dumbledore les guida hors du bureau, descendant plusieurs couloirs sinueux et des escaliers mouvants jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la Grande Salle. Juste devant les grandes portes de chêne, il se retourna pour regarder Hermione. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux bruns, comme s'ils venaient de faire un voyage très confus et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait se déplacer sans lui.

"Voici la Grande Salle, Miss Granger. A l'intérieur, sur la droite se trouve la table des Serpentards, où vous pouvez vous asseoir avec vos camarades, " dit-il. " Je vous verrai demain en Métamorphose. Bonne chance ! "

Il ouvrit les portes et se recula pour la laisser passer, mais ses pieds restèrent cloués au sol pendant un moment. Devant elle, la salle était remplie d'étudiants heureux, criant et remplissant leurs assiettes. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu cette salle c'était un champ de bataille, rempli avec des jets de lumière verts et rouges, des cris, du sang, sa voix ...

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger,» murmura Dumbledore à la vue de son visage pétrifié. " Vous serez très bien. "

Eh bien, oui. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait peur.

Cependant, elle hocha la tête et lui sourit en tremblant. " Je vous remercie, Professeur. "

Hermione passa devant lui et laissa la façade de la nouvelle fille timide tomber, jetant un regard autour de la salle et trouva les Serpentards rapidement. Elle se déplaça vers eux, même si la table des rouge et or sur le côté opposé de la salle l'appelait.

En se dirigeant vers la table, elle évalua tous les gens assis là. Il y avait Abraxas Malfoy, Regulus Black, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Gregory Goyle père, Felix Dolohov, Ernie Johnson, Elfaba Wictz, et un certain nombre d'autres visages dont elle ne souvenait malheureusement pas avoir vu dans l'annuaire 1943 , elle avait passé des heures dessus en guise de préparation (mais elle s'était concentrée sur les Gryffondors, ceux qu'elle _pensait_ qu'elle devrait apprendre à connaître maintenant) . Et bien sûr, il y avait Tom Riddle, assis au milieu des quelques Serpentards, elle pouvait le dire comme un roi entouré de ses sujets.

Ou un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle dut se rappeler à l'ordre, en faisant son chemin vers eux pour ne pas stupéfier ce visage faussement beau dans l'oubli, de ne pas lui sauter dessus alors que sa tête était tournée dans l'autre sens, alors qu'il souriait d'un air charmeur aux imbéciles autour de lui comme s'il n'était déjà pas un meurtrier, Arrête!

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit à la fin de la table, sur le côté opposé de Riddle et ses copains où seuls les Serpentards qui l'entouraient, pourraient lui lancer des regards interrogateurs. Au-devant de la salle où les professeurs mangeaient, le directeur Dippet se tenait debout en frappant dans ses mains pour essayer d'attirer l'attention. Contrairement à Dumbledore, qui attirait l'attention sans effort, il fallut à Dippet quelques minutes pour arriver à calmer les élèves.

Hermione sourit derrière son jus de citrouille.

«Tout le monde, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît! Calmez-vous ! " Voyant que la majorité était silencieuse, il poursuivit, «nous avons une nouvelle élève ce soir ici à Poudlard, qui a fait tout le chemin de Beauxbâtons en France. Son nom est Hermione Granger et elle a déjà été répartie à Serpentard » Il y eut un mélange général d'acclamations et des huées à cela, suivi de plusieurs têtes à sa nouvelle table se tournant pour la dévisager ouvertement. "S'il vous plaît traitez-la avec gentillesse et respect durant ses premiers jours à Poudlard, et faites en sorte que cette nouvelle élève se sente comme chez elle- " A ce stade, sa voix fut étouffée par les élèves qui avaient perdu leur attention et qui retournèrent à leurs conversations, se parlant l'un l'autre avec animation. Finalement Dippet accepta sa défaite et s'effondra sur sa chaise, rougissant.

" Alors, tu es Hermione Granger, hein?" dit une fille noire avec les cheveux longs et un nez retroussé en face d'elle.

«Oui », répondit Hermione, en lui tendant la main. " Et tu es? "

" Meredith Smith, » dit-elle en reniflant, ne prenant pas la main d'Hermione, qu'elle laissa retomber sur la table. «Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Granger avant. Es-tu, une Sang de Bourbe ? "

Et c'est parti.

" Il semblerait que oui je le suis, » dit Hermione froidement, son visage inexpressif tandis que le visage de Meredith se crispa rapidement avec dégoût. «As-tu un problème avec ça, Smith? "

Les yeux de Meredith retournèrent vers la nourriture dans son assiette, qu'elle fixa intensément à présent, puis elle serra tout simplement les lèvres et fit semblant que Hermione n'était pas là. Ça me va très bien, pensa Hermione, ses yeux vacillants vers le reste de la table, dont les occupants n'avaient pas remarqué l'échange et dont l'intérêt pour elle était déjà oublié.

Excellent.

Seulement cinq minutes avant le dîner soit officiellement fini, plus de la moitié de la salle était vide et il restait à la table des Serpentard, sans l'inclure elle, trois autres élèves. Tom Riddle, cette fille Elfaba qui était jolie, mais qui avait l'air ennuyeuse, et un garçon de troisième année avec un mauvais cas d'acné. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle savait comment se rendre aux donjons, mais ça paraîtrait suspect si elle s'y dirigeait seule car elle ne devait rien savoir de Poudlard. De plus, elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

Alors qu'elle retournait cette nouvelle situation dans sa tête, Dumbledore et Slughorn arrivèrent. Slughorn semblait aussi rond et jovial que toujours, Dumbledore était calme et serein à côté de lui.

Derrière eux, les yeux de Tom Riddle bougèrent brusquement pour regarder Dumbledore.

" Bonjour à nouveau, Miss Granger », introduit Dumbledore. «C'est le professeur Slughorn, votre directeur de maison. "

" Ravie de vous rencontrer,», dit Hermione, en serrant la main potelée de Slughorn. Mais avec tant de gens autour - surtout Dumbledore - elle n'osa pas envoyer une pensée dans sa tête. Cela devrait attendre plus tard.

" De même, Miss Granger, je me réjouis de votre performance en Potions, " dit Slughorn en souriant. «Maintenant, si je comprends bien, vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous repérer dans l'école. "

" Eh bien, oui, mais - "

"Merveilleux ! Je connais l'homme parfait pour le travail - "

" Horace, pourquoi Mlle Londubat ne ferait pas visiter l'école à Miss Granger? "suggéra Dumbledore.

Slughorn fronça les sourcils. "Miss Londubat est à Gryffondor. Je suis sûr qu'un Serpentard serait beaucoup plus utile pour elle, car il ferait partie de sa maison. " Ensuite, il se tourna vers Hermione. " N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Miss Granger ? "

Oh super, elle était coincée. Elle savait que quel que soit- ou qui que ce soit – que Slughorn voulait dire ne devait pas être une bonne idée si Dumbledore était contre, mais elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Haïssant la misérable répartition du Choixpeau, à contrecœur elle déclara : «Je suppose, Professeur. "

Dumbledore soupira.

"Merveilleux!" Slughorn en plein essor, la regardant d'un air approbateur. " Tom, mon garçon, voulez- vous venir ici? "

Attendez, quoi? Tom Riddle ? Oh non, non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être escortée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour l'amour de Godric ! Elle poignarda du regard le derrière de la tête de Slughorn une seconde avant de lisser son expression en un air faussement intéressé- mais à l'intérieur elle était furieuse. Quel idiot ! Il était complètement en train de bousiller son plan !

" Bien sûr, professeur, » entendit-elle dire une voix de baryton lisse à quelques mètres plus loin, suivi par le bruit de pas s'approchant.

Je vais vous tuer, Horace Slughorn.

Quand Riddle fut arrivé devant eux, Slughorn se tourna vers Hermione et jeta un bras énorme sur les épaules du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres, le faisant trébucher légèrement et cligna plusieurs fois de ces yeux sombres par surprise. Dumbledore était inexpressif.

Il voulait probablement frapper Slughorn aussi.

«Miss Granger, c'est le préfet en chef Tom Riddle. C'est un excellent élève et il a été le premier de sa classe depuis sa première année. Si vous avez besoin d'aide dans vos cours, je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de vous aider. N'est-ce pas, Tom? "

«Tom», qui ne la regardait même pas, mais qui étudiait discrètement Dumbledore, croisa le regard de Slughorn brièvement et sourit. " Bien sûr, professeur, " murmura-t-il d'une voix soyeuse.

Menteur.

«Alors, je sais que c'est une grande école », poursuivit Slughorn laborieusement, " mais Tom ici, va vous amener à toutes vos classes pour les premiers jours de sorte que vous ne soyez pas perdue. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez tous les deux à merveille. "

Oh, quelqu'un va aller nager avec les poissons,Hermione pensa menaçante. A l'extérieur, cependant, elle sourit également.

" Eh bien, je vous souhaite bonne nuit à vous deux », conclut Slughorn. " Bienvenue à Poudlard, Miss Granger. "

Avant leur départ Dumbledore dit: « Bonsoir Miss Granger. " Il lança un regard indéchiffrable à Riddle et hocha poliment la tête. " M. Riddle. "

Regardant autour d'eux, Hermione se rendit soudain compte qu'ils étaient les deux seuls restant dans la salle. Elle se força à rester calme. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer. Bien sûr, il avait déjà tué une jeune fille innocente et avait déjà ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, mais il en avait tiré une leçon. A l'extérieur, il était le charmant petit élève, premier de sa classe et agréable à regarder, mais à l'intérieur Hermione savait qu'il était tordu. Sombre. Laid.

Il rencontra ses yeux. Ils étaient bruns et innocents.

Elle ne pouvait pas les lire. Ils étaient vides, d'un doux velours et envoûtant comme un trou noir - ils vous foutaient dedans, mais ils ne vous laissaient pas sortir ... C'est un Legilimens ! Se souvient-elle et détourna les yeux. Si elle devait passer du temps avec lui, elle préférerait que ça soit rapide et qu'elle ne gâche pas les autres parties de son plan. Elle n'était même pas censé _regarder_ Tom Riddle, comme Dumbledore de son temps avait sévèrement ordonné, et elle était là …

«C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Hermione, "dit Riddle avec sourire discret sur les lèvres et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la lui serre.

«Vous aussi, M. Riddle, " dit Hermione, ne montrant pas la pointe de malice qui apparaissait derrière les portes closes à l'intérieur d'elle, et lui donna la main. Il ne la secoua pas toutefois, mais la porta à ses lèvres qui n'étaient pas du tout blafardes ou cruelles, et leva les yeux vers elle, la regarda à travers ses longs cils alors qu'il embrassait le dos de sa main. Tellement sournois. Tellement lisse. Tellement ... manipulateur.

Elle détourna les yeux, ne voyant pas le flash de surprise sur son visage.

Il se redressa, la relâchant. Elle résista à l'envie d'essuyer sa main sur sa jupe.

«Appelle-moi Tom, s'il te plaît. " Il lui sourit à nouveau. " Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre, je vais t'emmener à la salle commune de Serpentard, où est ton dortoir. "

Elle hocha la tête et il les fit sortir de la Grande Salle, marchant avec une grâce facile et une posture très droite. Alors qu'ils naviguaient dans le château géant, en prenant des raccourcis qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur, Hermione pensa à des moyens pour sortir de cette terrible situation. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander d'ignorer totalement la demande de Slughorn et la laisser trouver ses classes elle-même, cela ne ferait que la rendre étrange et probablement attirer son attention. Peut-être que si elle restait silencieuse, elle pensa pleine d'espoir, qu'il penserait peut-être qu'elle était ennuyante et qu'il la laissera tranquille après ça.

« Tu viens de Beauxbâtons, » dit-il finalement, ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

"Oui."

«Ton accent est ... subtil. " Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, analysant son visage pour une quelconque émotion, mais n'en trouva aucune. Elle haussa simplement les épaules et dit, " je suppose. "

Il regarda devant eux à nouveau. Elle en fut heureuse. " Que penses-tu de Poudlard jusqu'à présent? "

«C'est assez sympa, mais je n'en ai pas encore vu grand-chose, " dit-elle, la même chose qu'elle avait dit au Choixpeau.

" Compréhensible " convient-il en hochant la tête.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient presque arrivés et bientôt tout cela serait derrière elle et Tom Riddle verrait qu'elle était juste une sorcière. Pas du tout spécial. Moldue, en fait.

" Eh bien, nous y voilà », dit-il, en s'arrêtant devant un long mur de pierres. " Le mot de passe est sang pur. " Hermione retint un rire moqueur - tellement typique - et quand il le dit le mur glissa pour laisser apparaître la salle commune des Serpentards, qui était parée de canapés en cuir, de boiseries sombres et des meubles verts et argents. C'était très industriel pour les années 40, pensa-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient.

La pièce était presque vide car il était tard, à part deux cinquièmes années qui jouaient aux échecs sorciers dans un coin. Riddle fit un arrêt avant deux escaliers allant dans des directions opposées. "C'est la salle commune, comme tu peux le voir, " dit-il. «Tu peux rester ici, pour faire tes devoirs, discuter avec des amis ...n'importe quoi. Cet escalier sur la droite ", il fit un signe élégant. " - conduit au dortoir du garçon. Celui de gauche est pour les filles évidemment. As-tu des questions? "

Rapidement, elle essaya de penser à quelque chose que pourrait demander un nouvel étudiant. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait trouver était « Dors-tu dans le dortoir des garçons également, puisque tu es le préfet en chef? "

Il haussa un sourcil à cela et elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer, en examinant la pièce autour d'eux. Pourquoi diable lui a-t-elle demandé où il dormait ? Elle aurait pu demander n'importe quoi d'autre! Il pensait probablement qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui et qu'elle voulait garder un œil sur lui ou quelque chose. Génial.

" Non, le Préfet et la Préfète ont leur propre dortoir privé. Rien d'autre? "

Elle le regarda, regarda au loin, et secoua la tête.

" Je te verrai demain matin, à l'extérieur de la salle commune à huit heures pour le petit déjeuner et pour t'accompagner à tes cours. " Pas une question, ou même une invitation, nota Hermione - juste un ordre. " Est-ce clair Hermione ? " ajouta-t-il, plus fortement.

Elle le regarda pour la première fois depuis la Grande Salle, s'attendant à voir de la colère ou même de l'impatience sur ses traits aristocratiques, mais il avait l'air aussi impassible et calme que jamais. Étrange "Comme du cristal, M. Riddle, " dit-elle froidement, peut-être d'une façon glaciale, et détourna les yeux de nouveau. Ça le mit en colère. Pourquoi cette fille insolente ne le regardait pas ?

Il plissa les yeux vers elle et Hermione savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Personne ne pouvait les voir d'ici, surtout pas ces deux élèves qui jouaient aux échecs, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours été très capricieux, même en son temps. A quoi ressemblait sa colère quand il était un adolescent?

Cependant, il ne sortit pas sa baguette et ne lui jeta pas de ENDOLORIS ! Au lieu de cela, il se rapprocha simplement d'elle, si près qu'ils respiraient le même air, et elle sentait son odeur, qui était riche comme le chocolat et le bois, qui la rendait tira sa tête en arrière, en essayant de mettre un peu d'espace entre eux, mais ça ne l'aida pas car il semblait juste plus grand et d'autant plus intimidant.

Elle haleta quand elle sentit un de ses doigts descendant sa gorge lentement, le reste s'enroula à l'arrière de son cou. Allait-il l'étouffer à mort ?

Fixant tout à coup profondément ses grands yeux, il murmura : «Tu sais, tu es drôlement jolie, mais cette bouche insolente… " Alors, il serra l'arrière de son cou si brusquement qu'elle glapit. "… peut te causer des ennuis. "

Elle déglutit. "Dé- désolée. "

Sa prise se desserra de sa poigne mortelle et il sourit légèrement, mais ce n'était pas du tout comme le sourire qu'il lui avait donné il y a quelques minutes. Celui-ci était dangereux. " Ton pouls s'emballe », dit-il, un air d'inquiétude angélique se peignit sur ses traits. " Tu te sens bien, Hermione ? "

Elle ferma les yeux, préférant ne pas répondre.

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle ne le regardait plus de nouveau, elle ne répondait même pas ! Quel était son problème? Personne ne l'avait jamais ignoré.

«D'ailleurs, je pensais t'avoir déjà dit de m'appeler Tom, " dit-il, sa voix redevant douce et sucrée ne traduisant en aucun cas sa colère d'il y a une seconde.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Voilà qui était mieux.

"C'est vrai, " dit Hermione, d'un sourire tremblant et en frottant son cou quand il la libéra.

Il haussa un sourcil sombre.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. " Tom ", ajouta-t-elle, le haïssant de l'intérieur. Maudit soit Dumbledore pour lui avoir dit de ne pas interférer avec lui. Maudit soit Slughorn pour l'avoir mise au premier rang ! Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire, c'était... Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire, c'était le faire souffrir comme jamais…

Il sourit et reprit sa main, commença à la porter à sa bouche mais il se ravisa en mettant ses lèvres sur sa joue à la place. Elles étaient douces et elles chatouillèrent sa peau alors qu'il parlait. «Bonne nuit, Hermione. Tu te sentiras comme chez toi ici. " Il s'écarta et regarda avec satisfaction la jeune fille frissonner à ses paroles. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux.

Frissonnante, Hermione s'échappa rapidement en haut des escaliers menant à son nouveau dortoir, sans se retourner une seule fois même si elle se sentait yeux sombres de Riddle sur elle, même après avoir fermé la porte. Elle mit les mains sur son cœur palpitant et gémit.

Son plan allait merder.

* * *

**Hello !**

**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour les reviews, les mises en favoris et en alertes :D!**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou vos questions que je transmetterais à l'auteure :) !**

**XO XO Eli**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR et l'histoire à ImmortalObsession.**

**Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Merci à ma bêta GoForthAndLive et à Faerycyn pour leur aide.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, bien plus tôt que le reste des filles, elle avait mis au point un nouveau plan beaucoup plus concret que le premier. Celui-là lui permettrait de ne plus avoir Riddle sur le dos et d'arriver à mettre la tâche en route. Enfin elle l'espérait.

Après une douche rapide, elle enfila son uniforme et se donna un discours encourageant avant de descendre pour _le_ rencontrer. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser l'avoir comme ça une seconde fois et jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour le mettre autant en colère, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le refaire. Pas si elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille, qu'il oublie son existence.

Elle fit craquer ses articulations et vérifia sa montre. 7h58. Il était temps d'y aller.

Elle enfila sa robe et attrapa son sac. Elle descendit dans la salle commune, qui était étonnement peu vide le matin et remplie de Serpentards dispersés sur les divers canapés, qui discutaient de façon intime, en chuchotant. Elle passa devant eux, ignorant Meredith qui la fusilla du regard quand elle passa devant elle puis elle quitta les donjons.

A l'extérieur, un Tom Riddle impeccable l'attendait. Il sourit à son arrivée et elle crut presque qu'il était content de la voir pour quel que soit la raison, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qui il était. A quel jeu il jouait.

« Bonjour Hermione » la salua-t-il puis il commença à se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

« Tom » dit-elle tranquillement.

« As-tu bien dormi ? »

« Oui » Assez bien en fait, si elle ne comptait pas les cauchemars. Au moins, elle ne dormait plus dans une tente. « Et toi ? » se força-t-elle à dire.

« J'ai bien dormi, merci » ricana-t-il pour une certaine raison. « Es-tu impatiente de commencer les cours ? » lui demanda-t-il poliment.

« Oui assez »

Il en fut un peu surpris. Depuis quand les filles (ou quelqu'un d'autre que lui à ce sujet) étaient impatientes d'aller en cours ? Il considéra que c'était peu important.

« As-tu ton emploi du temps avec toi ? » continua-t-il

Elle le regarda prudemment. « Oui »

« Montre le moi »

Encore une fois un ordre. Elle soupira intérieurement, mais elle fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et son emploi du temps vola hors de son sac et atterrit dans ses mains. Elle savait à présent que l'énerver n'était pas une bonne idée. Silencieusement, elle lui tendit le papier. Ils venaient juste d'arriver à la Grande Salle. Il lui tint la porte et elle en fut surprise pendant un instant avant de se rappeler dans quel siècle elle était. Chevalerie et galanterie ne s'étaient pas encore perdues n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se dirigea vers sa table, faisant semblant d'oublier que Riddle avait son emploi du temps, pour l'intérêt de sa tentative de fuite, mais elle fut obligée de s'arrêter quand il s'éclaircit la gorge : « Hermione, où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il et il était clair par son ton qu'il était amusé.

« Manger mon petit déjeuner, bien sûr » lui dit-elle en souriant étroitement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ? Il était en train de devenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'avait-il rien d'autre à faire que se forcer à être avec les faibles ?

Il arqua son sourcil et … maudit soit il… elle ne put pas s'empêcher de réaliser combien il était irrésistible, même si tôt le matin. C'était injuste. « Eh bien, tu vas manger ton petit déjeuner à côté de moi. Je vais te présenter à mes amis, si tu veux » ajouta-t-il, comme s'il lui faisait une faveur et il les conduisit rapidement vers son côté de la table.

_Amis ? Tu veux dire tes Mangemorts fous et meurtriers_ ! Pensa furieusement Hermione.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui après qu'il ait fait signe à un Abraxas peu heureux de se déplacer pour elle. C'est une Elfaba assise (ou _Elfy_ comme les autres l'appelaient) qui la fusilla du regard. Peut-être que, pensa Hermione, il allait juste l'ignorer et parlerait juste à ses petits mignons.

Elle eut tort.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après qu'il eut fini de discuter avec ses mignons, Riddle se tourna vers elle « Hum, c'est un sacré emploi du temps que tu as là Hermione » dit-il pensivement alors qu'elle mangeait une pomme. « Potions avancées et Runes anciennes sont des cours très difficiles. Es-tu sûre de pouvoir le supporter ? » Il semblait gentil en apparence, mais elle savait qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« J'étais la première de ma classe à Beauxbâtons, alors oui je pense pouvoir supporter. » dit-elle d'une façon acide.

Il y eut quelques rires nerveux à la table, tout le monde n'avait pas arrêté de les regarder de très près ? elle et le Roi des Serpents depuis qu'elle s'était assise, mais cela prit rapidement fin quand Riddle leur lança un regard tranchant.

« Nous devrions peut-être partir plus tôt Hermione » dit doucement Riddle. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard en classe pour ton premier jour. »

Elle se figea, la pomme dans sa bouche prit un goût de cendre. Elle avait recommencé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'avait énervé. Elle regarda Dumbledore avec nostalgie, qui était assis à la table des professeurs et qui parlait au professeur de biologie. Sauvez-moi, pensa-t-elle, mais hélas elle n'était pas télépathe et donc était toute seule. Quand elle regarde Riddle de nouveau, il était déjà debout et il la regardait avec un sourcil arqué.

Était-ce de la pitié dans le regard de Regulus ?

Elle ramassa son sac et se leva, la tête haute et suivit Riddle hors de la salle. Elle envisageait de lui dire qu'elle trouverait le chemin pour aller en cours, qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir incommodé et qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien toute seule, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand ils furent seuls.

Il marchait vite. Elle devait lutter pour rester à côté de lui.

« Euh Ridd… » Il lui lança un regard « Je veux dire, Tom » dit-elle rapidement « Où allons-nous ? »

« A ton premier cours bien sûr, Potions » Il retira une tapisserie bleue et jaune du mur de pierres, révélant un passage secret illuminé par des torches qui venait de Merlin-sait-où.

« Je ne vais pas là-dedans » dit fermement Hermione.

Il roula des yeux « Je ne vais pas te tuer ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste un raccourcis »

_Oh, j'en doute._

Mais puisqu'elle n'était pas supposée avoir des raisons de ne pas le croire, de le haïr avec chaque fibre de son être et de douter encore plus de lui, alors elle entra à l'intérieur. Derrière elle, le bruit lourd _swoosh _de la tapisserie se remettant en place, fut suivit par la respiration de Riddle dans son cou. Elle se raidit « Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu n'allais pas me tuer » tenta-elle de dire avec légèreté, mais elle échoua misérablement.

Il gloussa, ses doigts jouant encore une fois sur le côté de son cou. Elle aspira sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche dans un halètement. « Bien sûr que non Hermione. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. »

Les doigts tremblèrent, elle éleva sa main pour venir couvrir la sienne. Elle détestait le fait de ne pas pouvoir le voir, de pas savoir ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. « Ne… » Commença-t-elle, mais elle ne finit pas. Ne pas quoi ? Ne m'étouffe pas ? Ne me lance pas d'endoloris ? Ne semble pas si gentil en étant si mauvais ?

Ses doigts se courbèrent en dessous des siens et il rit de nouveau, si doucement et si silencieusement que ça ressemblait plus à un bruissement de feuilles. « Ne pas quoi ? Il reste quinze minutes avant le début des cours, Hermione »

Tout se figea à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était cuite.

« Et… » Son autre main se dirigea vers ses cotes, les serrant douloureusement pour une seconde. Et sa main libre se dirigea également vers celle-là. « Tu as été très impolie envers moi au petit déjeuner »

Elle ferma ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait rien entendre de l'extérieur. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre de l'intérieur ? « Tu m'as mise en colère » murmura-t-elle.

« Idem »

Elle essaya désespérément de l'écorcher avec la main qui était autour de son cou et il la retourna brusquement. « Aïe » Elle respira difficilement car son dos heurta avec force le mur et soudainement Riddle eut un air désolé et angélique tellement convaincant qu'elle y crut presque. Il lui caressa même les cheveux.

« Mes excuses Hermione, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser quiconque me marcher sur les pieds et j'ai été très indulgent avec toi puisque tu es nouvelle. Cependant, j'ai besoin de te faire comprendre la façon dont ça fonctionne ici » Ses yeux étaient sans fin, la contraignant à se plier à son équilibre tordue. Elle regarda ailleurs et se mit à fixer une fissure dans le sol pour s'empêcher de craquer. « Est-ce que tu comprends ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui »

Il la poussa une seconde fois et elle se tortilla, sa tête se leva brusquement pour lui envoyer un regard glacial « Oui, j'ai compris Tom » siffla-t-elle.

Ce regard, plein de fureur et de vertu, aurait dû l'enrager encore plus, mais ça eut le résultat inverse. Il n'avait pas encore vu ce côté-là de sa personnalité et ça piqua sa curiosité. Pourquoi était-elle si différente des autres filles ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait que Dumbledore la fixait pendant tout le dîner et le petit déjeuner ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il lui accorde un putain d'intérêt tout court ? Elle était plus courageuse que ses Mangemorts, ça c'était sûr, et elle avait un air secret qui mettait tous ses sens en alerte. Elle le défiait constamment et il y avait quelque chose à propos d'elle qui lui disait qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle disait être. Quelque chose comme …

Lui.

Mais non, personne n'était comme Tom Riddle.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle impatiemment en le sortant de ses pensées. « J'aimerais arriver à l'heure en classe et ça va paraître suspicieux si tous les deux, on se montre pas »

A cela, il lui sourit et appuya son coude sur le mur juste à côté de sa tête. Il la regarda avec un sourcil arqué. « Tu dis ça comme si on avait quelque chose à cacher » Son sourire devint mauvais. « Est-ce qu'on a quelque chose à cacher ? »

« Je ne vais même daigner te répondre. » répondit Hermione, elle se redressa et essuya sa jupe plissée.

« Si tu le dis » Il haussa les épaules et se redressa. « Suis-moi » Et juste comme ça, il la commanda encore comme un roi donnant des ordres à ses sujets. Sa robe vola autour de lui à cause de ses mouvements violents et une fois de plus, Hermione dût lutter pour garder le rythme de ses grandes enjambées. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Une seconde, il lui délivrait des menaces de mort et l'autre il la taquinait et puis ensuite il redevenait froid et dominant.

Mais bon, elle supposait que personne n'avait jamais compris le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à la fin du tunnel, qui était relativement étroit. Riddle marcha directement à travers ce qui ressemblait à un autre mur de pierres. Hésitante, elle lui emboîta le pas et haleta quand elle sortit de l'autre côté, juste devant la salle de Potions.

Maintenant, pourquoi elle n'avait jamais été au courant de ça ?

« Wow, est-ce que c'est la salle des Potions ? » demanda-t-elle et elle ne dut pas feindre la surprise qu'elle avait reçue lorsqu'elle avait traversé le mur.

« Oui, notre premier cours » confirma Riddle, en entrant dans la salle.

Ah.

Attendez, quoi ?

Elle se précipita après lui, se pressant devant les chaudrons qui chauffaient et les étudiants qui étaient déjà assis. Elle agrippa son bras à mi-chemin dans l'allée et il se retourna, la regarda avec un sourcil soulevé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par notre cours ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux dire, ton cours et mon cours de Potions » Il lui fit un sourire moqueur. « Ton anglais n'est pas aussi bon que ça, _ma chère_? » Il lui donna une tape légère sur le nez. Elle fut rapidement consciente des regards curieux que les autres leur lancèrent.

« Je parle très bien anglais, je te remercie » renifla-t-elle, elle se mit hors de sa portée et le contourna pour pouvoir s'asseoir à la seule table libre. Avec un peu de chance, son partenaire allait être presque décent.

Un moment plus tard, avec les ingrédients écrits au tableau dans une main, Riddle apparut à côté d'elle.

_Tu dois te foutre de moi. _

A la vue de son regard désespéré, il ricana.

Elle voulait gifler ce visage scandaleusement beau.

Hermione leva le regard quand Slughorn se plaça à l'avant pour commencer le cours. Elle manqua plusieurs regards dirigés vers elle des filles qui avaient suivis son échange avec Riddle.

« Bon Lundi » dit-il plein d'essor, il frotta ses mains ensemble et sourit. « Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer un filtre de haine » A cela, Hermione se tendit. Oui, c'était exactement comment Dumbledore a dit que ça allait se dérouler. C'était son premier vrai pas vers…

« Alors, je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont familiers avec le filtre d'amour, qui annule les effets de la potion de haine et vice versa. Mais qui peut me dire ce qu'est un filtre de haine ? »

La main d'Hermione fusa dans les airs, une simple petite seconde avant que Tom le fasse. Slughorn sembla surpris, comme Tom, mais content alors il l'interrogea.

« Le filtre de Haine cause soi-disant au buveur de mépriser la personne dont le nom a été murmuré à la potion. Cependant, la haine pure ne peut pas être produite par des moyens artificiels. Et les sentiments que le filtre de Haine a créé, sont plus de la prévention que de la réelle haine. L'effet de cette potion disparaît avec le temps, et le filtre de Haine est une potion qui peut facilement devenir l'Amormentia par accident durant la réalisation » débita-t-elle

« Oui oui, magnifique Miss Granger ! Cinq points pour Serpentard ! » S'emballa Slughorn. « A présent, allez préparer vos potions »

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde dans la classe à part Riddle et Hermione, se répartirent la tâche pour aller chercher les ingrédients, que Riddle était déjà allé chercher et il était déjà en train de les préparer. Hermione régla la flamme en dessous du chaudron et ouvrit leur livre à la bonne page, la lit deux fois avant de joindre Riddle qui avait déjà commencé.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? » dit Riddle avec une voix mi amusée, mi ennuyée quand elle leva finalement la tête.

« Je suppose » dit-elle en faisant semblant de scruter le livre une seconde fois, mais Riddle tapota rapidement sa baguette dessus et il se ferma à quelques mètres plus loin de son nez. Elle le regarda.

Ignorant son regard, il dit « Je viens juste d'ajouter le cœur de grenouille. Coupe les feuilles d'Alithosty et les racines de Valériane en petits bouts de un centimètre. Je les ajouterai et on aura fini. »

« Fini ? » lui dit-elle bouche bée. « Mais on vient juste de commencer ! »

« Tu viens juste de commencer » corrigea-t-il, en remuant la potion avec sa baguette et il regarda la potion bouillante devenir un doux magenta sous ses yeux attentifs « J'ai, pendant ce temps-là, fais quelque chose de productif. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la ferma après réflexion. A quoi bon se disputer avec lui ? pensa-t-elle avec fatigue. Il était narcissique, un haineux des moldus qui deviendrait le sorcier le plus craint du monde. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun sens de la discussion avec Riddle. Elle coupa les feuilles d'Alithosty et les racines de Valériane puis les poussa vers lui quand elle eut fini. Quelques minutes plus tard, la potion était d'un rouge profond, comme du sang. Comme la couleur des yeux de Voldemort.

Hermione frissonna, se détourna quand Slughorn leur attribua dix points chacun pour leur travail exceptionnel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Elle n'était pas là pour avoir les meilleures notes et se faire des amis, être un vrai étudiant de Poudlard là. Non, elle était là pour accomplir la tâche, pour changer le futur à tout jamais … Et pour faire ça, elle avait besoin de se concentrer. Elle avait besoin du filtre de haine.

Elle n'avait, cependant, besoin d'aucune aide.

* * *

**Hello les enfants !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire ! **

**Merci pour les mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Guest : Merci pour la review ! Et oui Tom ne devient pas tout gentil et tout fleur bleue dans cette fiction ! XO XO Eli**

**XO XO Eli**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR et l'histoire est à ImmortalObsession.**

**Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Merci à ma bêta GoForthAndLive et à Faerycyn pour leur aide.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Quand le cours fut presque fini, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers Slughorn, qui avait finalement arrêté de vérifier la potion de ses élèves et il était assis derrière son bureau, occupé à revoir le plan de la leçon de demain. A la vue d'Hermione qui attendait impatiemment devant lui, il leva la tête et lui sourit. « Ah, Miss Granger, ma nouvelle meilleure élève. Au même niveau que Tom bien sûr. » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Comment puis-je vous aider chère enfant ? »

Sa main reposait sur le bureau. Elle se positionna de façon à ce que son dos soit face la classe et posa sa main sur la sienne. L'expression de Slughorn passa rapidement de la jovialité à la surprise jusqu'à ce que son visage rond ne se relâche. Ses paupières devinrent tombantes, mais ses yeux bruns suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

« Vous avez besoin de me voir à la fin du cours, Professeur » dit Hermione d'un ton doux et apaisant. « Ce n'est rien d'urgent mais vous voulez simplement me parler de mes anciens cours. Tom peut attendre dans le couloir. »

« Oui bien sûr qu'il peut … » marmonna-t-il, sa langue fonctionnait confusément.

« Comme c'est intéressant ! » Hermione libéra la main et recula d'un pas. « Merci de m'avoir expliqué la différence entre la Pommade de Bundiman et la potion d'embellissement, Professeur. Ce fut vraiment intéressant. »

Le regard vide de Slughorn disparut, mais fut vite remplacé par un regard confus « Ah, oui. Aucun problèmes Miss Granger … » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

Pendant qu'Hermione falsifiait les pensées du professeur de potions, Tom était occupé avec ses propres plans dans le fond de la classe. Il la regarda placer ses bras sur le bureau de Slughorn, repousser ses cheveux indisciplinés et bouclés par-dessus son épaule, et se pencher en avant d'une façon à ce que sa jupe remonte légèrement. Ses jambes étaient longues et d'un brun doré, comme du caramel.

Il se secoua. Où était cette pierre de lune ? Ah oui c'est vrai. Il l'avait rangé sous son livre. Il la sortit, la laissa tomber dans la potion et observa la potion devenir un rouge encore plus profond. C'était presque imperceptible.

Parfait.

Hermione revint à sa place. Riddle écrivait un essai sur un long parchemin enroulé et ne semblait pas d'humeur loquace. Un de ses sourcils foncés était froncé par la concentration, plissant légèrement la peau de son front, mais tout de même visible à travers une mèche de cheveux noirs qui était tombée. Sa plume bougeait rapidement et avec assurance dans sa poigne qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à une araignée comme dans le futur, et sa main gauche reposait à son côté tenant sa baguette avec facilité.

Elle regarda ailleurs. L'apparence qu'il avait n'était pas réelle, enfin pas vraiment. Il ressemblait peut-être au garçon parfait mais … Il était tout sauf ça. Démoniaque.

Pourquoi avait-elle _besoin_ de s'en rappeler ?

Quand la classe fut finie, tout le monde se précipita dehors. Riddle roula soigneusement son parchemin, le mit dans son sac et se mit debout dans le but de l'attendre. Dans quelques instants, Slughorn allait dire quelque chose, pensa-t-elle, prenant plus de temps que nécessaire pour ranger ses affaires.

« Miss Granger » l'interpella l'homme en question, juste à temps. Elle montra presque son soulagement lorsqu'il se dirigea à grands pas vers eux mais elle se recomposa juste à temps quand Riddle lui jeta un coup d'œil. « J'aimerais discuter avec vous. Ce n'est rien d'important. Nous avons simplement besoin de discuter de vos anciens cours. Tom, veuillez attendre Miss Granger dans le couloir »

Riddle, qui semblait choqué, se recomposa rapidement et remit son masque indéchiffrable puis fit un sourire charmeur : « Vous êtes sûr, professeur ? Miss Granger aurait peut-être besoin … »

« Sottises ! » l'interrompit-il « Elle sera sortie dans un cours instant, attendez dans le couloir s'il vous plaît. » Hermione retient un sourire mauvais en voyant la tête de Riddle.

Riddle hocha sèchement la tête, lui lançant un regard suspicieux avant qu'il ne quitte la salle sans un bruit. Aucun doute qu'un interrogatoire l'attendrait à la sortie, mais elle s'en soucierait plus tard.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Slughorn se tourna vers elle, semblant soudainement confus « Maintenant, euh rappelez-moi de quoi nous avons besoin de discuter Miss Granger ? J'ai bien peur eum... d'avoir oublié. »

Derrière son dos, Hermione fit tournoyer sa baguette en cachette, lança un _Assurdiato_ non-verbal et ferma la porte avec un sortilège. Elle sourit à Slughorn et tendit la main, qu'il observa d'un air sceptique. « Oh, nous allions juste parler de mes anciens cours. »

« Ah bon ? Hum, oui, je suppose … Que … ?» Ses mots devinrent incohérents quand elle posa sa main sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui serrer la main, tout contact direct avec la peau fonctionnait pour ce genre particulier de magie.

« Professeur, écoutez-moi attentivement » commanda-t-elle, regardant profondément dans ses yeux brillant. Il acquiesça sans dire un mot. « Vous n'êtes pas du tout suspicieux à mon égard, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Après que cette année scolaire soit finie, vous n'allez pas vous souvenir de moi, de mon prénom ou de mon apparence. Vous pensez que je suis une élève exceptionnelle, vous n'êtes intéressé par rien d'autre que ma vie scolaire. C'est pourquoi, vous ne voulez pas du tout vous mêler dans mes affaires personnelles. D'accord ? »

« D'accord »

Une idée lui vint soudainement, dans une impulsion elle ajouta « Vous allez aussi me donner un accès illimité à la Réserve »

« Oui »

Elle fit une pause. Est-ce qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose ? Non ça devrait la couvrir si quelque chose lui arrivait ou si quelque chose se passait mal. Le Temps était fastidieux après tout, et elle ne pouvait se permettre que Slughorn se souvienne d'elle dans cinquante ans comme une ancienne élève. Ou n'importe quels professeurs d'ailleurs, mis à part Dumbledore. Ça allait mettre en danger son secret.

Et un professeur de fait.

Quand elle eut fini, elle le relâcha et enleva les protections qu'elle avait mises en place. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau où Tom et elle avaient travaillé, et versa de la potion dans une fiole qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Elle quitta la pièce avant que Slughorn ne sorte de sa transe. Dehors, Riddle l'attendait.

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir s'y habituer un jour.

« Est-ce que nous avons le prochain cours en commun ? » soupira-t-elle

« Non » dit-il mais il semblait distrait par quelque chose d'autre. Et il y avait quelque chose dans sa poche qui n'était pas là avant. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Mais avant qu'elle puisse trouver la réponse, il s'était mis en route pour l'accompagner à son prochain cours, Botanique. Quand ils arrivèrent, il la quitta devant les serres sans dire un mot. _Il doit vraiment être distrait quelque chose_, pensa-t-elle, elle se demanda en frissonnant ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer dans sa tête.

La Botanique se passa sans encombre. Elle rencontra Augusta Londubat, la préfète-en-chef, qui était aussi fougueuse et dogmatique qu'au temps d'Hermione. Regulus était également dans ce cours, mais il ne lui parla pas cependant. Il l'avait essentiellement … fixée. _Peut-être qu'il n'arrive pas à croire que je sois encore en vie_, pensa-t-elle ne rigolant qu'à moitié. Quand le cours se termina, Augusta lui proposa de l'accompagner à son prochain cours mais Hermione refusa poliment, sachant que (malheureusement) Riddle serait bientôt là. De plus, elle devait… rester après le cours de toute façon.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini d'implanter des idées dans la tête de Madame Bramble, elle se dirigea dans le hall où elle avait rendez-vous Riddle … Qui n'était pas là. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange. Où était-il ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de mijoter ?

Et bien, ce n'était pas comme si elle _ne savait pas_ comment se rendre à la salle de son prochain cours. Elle avait passé sept ans dans Poudlard après tout. Et elle avait Métamorphose avec Dumbledore !

Elle courut tout le long du chemin.

Hermione arriva juste avant que le cours ne commence et trouva heureusement une place à l'avant. Il avait une autre place vide à côté d'elle mais elle ne la prit pas. Avant qu'il ne commence sa leçon, Dumbledore la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit, au point qu'elle lui sourit en retour. La potion dans la fiole se réchauffa dans sa poche. Tout se passait comme prévu.

Riddle n'était pas au déjeuner non plus.

Dans la Grande Salle, Hermione reprit sa place préférée du côté isolé de la table des Serpentards et mangea en silence, ignorant les murmures et les regards inquisiteurs venant des autres Serpentards. Parce que quand elle rencontra le regard d'Abraxas, le _grand père_ de Drago Malfoy, il lui sourit et lui fit un geste lubrique, reluquant sa poitrine.

Elle prit note de lui jeter un sort plus tard.

Quand le déjeuner prit fin, elle se dépêcha d'aller en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle oublia de prétendre qu'elle était perdue dans sa empressement de partir et arriva en avance dans la classe, qui était vide à part la présence de son nouveau professeur. Le professeur Chanté, se rappela-t-elle de ses recherches et prit une place à l'avant. Il se tenait derrière son bureau, avec les cheveux blonds sable ébouriffés et sa chemise sortie de son pantalon. Il avait une forte mâchoire et semblait jeune pour être professeur à Poudlard, la trentaine remarqua-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Chanté leva les yeux de son tas de feuilles, ses yeux bleus balayèrent la pièce (qui était à moitié pleine maintenant) et revinrent sur elle avec surprise. Il sourit, ses yeux se plissant et se dirigea vers elle.

« Bonjour Hermione » dit-il lui serrant sa main avec fermeté. « Bienvenue à Poudlard. Tu viens de Beauxbâtons n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je suis arrivée hier »

« Es-tu douée pour les Défenses contre les forces du mal ? »

« Oh, en quelque sorte … » dit-elle avec précaution, enroula ses cheveux autour de son doigt, et ricana intérieurement en s'imaginant la tête qu'il ferait s'il savait à quel point elle était expérimentée dans ce domaine.

« Ca va aller » la rassura-t-il « Je suis sûr que tu rattraperas ton retard en un rien de temps. Tu as l'air d'être une sorcière particulièrement douée. »

« Euh, merci » répondit-elle surprise.

Heureusement, la cloche sonna juste à ce moment-là et il dût commencer son cours. Ils étudiaient les vampires, rien qu'elle n'avait pas déjà vu, alors Hermione décrocha, et ses pensées se tournèrent vers Riddle et ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais à la fin du cours, Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait passé l'heure entière, l'heure entière !, à rêvasser et avait complément oublié d'élaborer un plan pour approcher le professeur Chanté. Elle ne dût cependant pas s'en inquiéter longtemps, puisque quand elle eut fini de ranger ses affaires et se mit à le chercher du regard, il était déjà en train de la fixer.

Hermione se toucha les cheveux avec embarras. Ils ne devenaient broussailleux que l'été à présent, c'était un mauvais jour pour les cheveux ou quoi ? Tant pis.

« Professeur, est-ce que je peux vous parler une minute ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr » dit-il en s'appuyant sur son bureau et lui sourit de façon à ce que la fossette de sa joue droite apparaisse. Il avait relevé ses manches. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« J'ai oublié les signes qui permettaient d'identifier un vampire assoiffé ? » dit-elle en avançant vers lui et agita sa baguette vers la porte. Elle se referma doucement. Il le remarqua mais ne dit rien « Quels étaient les signes déjà ? »

« Oh ce sont … »

Elle toucha son bras nu. Son visage se détendit.

* * *

Hermione arriva au dîner en retard, faisant semblant de s'être perdue et déboula dans la Grande Salle essoufflée. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, faisant signe à Augusta quand elle passa devant sa place à la table des Gryffondors et tourna la tête … et se retrouva à regarder droit dans le regard impénétrable de Riddle.

Il avait l'air impeccable comme toujours.

Abraxas avait retenu la leçon de la dernière fois donc elle put s'asseoir à côté de Riddle, puis elle se servit. Elle hésitait à lui demander ce qu'il avait fait mais elle savait qu'il n'allait jamais lui dire la vérité. Pourquoi devrait-il d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'_elle _devrait lui demander ? Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan.

A côté d'elle, Riddle se mit à parler. « Je m'excuse d'avoir disparu si soudainement. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes pour trouver tes salles de classe ? »

« Non » dit-elle froidement. « Augusta m'a aidé » Gros mensonge. Elle fut surprise qu'il ne le découvre pas directement. _Ou peut-être que si_ ?

Ses yeux oscillèrent de l'autre côté de la pièce, jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, et une surprise feinte s'étala sur ses traits aristocrates. « Je vois ». Ils mangèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes. Lui, était perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione, elle, essayait de bloquer les nombreuses conversations et les regards qui leur étaient adressés.

Finalement, plus capable de retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps, elle explosa « Où étais-tu ? » Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et eût un sourire moqueur en ayant toujours sa fourchette dans sa bouche. Hermione détourna le regard. Comment faisait-il pour rendre le fait de manger de la _purée de pommes de terre_ sexy pour l'amour de Godric ? Stupide Seigneur des Ténèbres. Stupides hormones.

Riddle posa l'ustensile devenu soudainement sexy. « Inquiète pour moi darling, hein ? » la taquina-t-il. Elle roula des yeux. « En fait, j'ai eu une réunion avec les Préfets, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. » dit-il d'une façon douce. « Les patrouilles avaient besoin d'être réorganisées. »

« Ah » elle hocha la tête, jouant avec ses petits pois dans son assiette. Elle avait compris. Il lui mentait, il pensait qu'elle était aussi stupide que le reste de ses Mangemorts. La colère monta furieusement en elle, « Et bien, tu m'excuseras Tom, mais j'ai une réunion que j'ai étrangement oublié de te mentionner. » déclara-t-elle puis elle se leva et rangea sa chaise dans un bruit criard.

Elle se précipita hors de la Grande Salle, Augusta la suivant quelque temps après.

Tom resta assis, figé. Il était sous le choc même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ses camarades Serpentards n'étaient pas aussi doués que lui pour cacher leurs émotions, cependant, un bien grand nombre de mâchoires menacèrent de toucher le sol. Néanmoins à la vue de l'air sombre sur le visage de Tom, ils fermèrent leur bouche et détournèrent rapidement le regard.

« Doit-on la suivre, Maître ? » demanda doucement Abraxas, sa baguette prête à l'emploi. Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient déjà levés.

« Non » répondit Tom et les deux lourdauds s'assirent avec regret. Abraxas abaissa sa baguette. « Je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard » dit-il doucement. Regulus frissonna en pensant à ce que voulait dire _s'occuper_ pour la nouvelle. « Si j'ai besoin de te services, je te le ferais savoir Abraxas » Il fit un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

« Oui, Maître. » dit Abraxas, soumis, et ne prononça plus un mot durant le reste du repas.

* * *

Hermione traversait les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque quand Augusta la rattrapa.

« Hey Hermione » elle interpella la sorcière aux cheveux ébouriffés. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Hermione se retourna, surprise mais contente de voir un visage amical. Il n'y en avait pas assez. « Ouais je vais bien » mentit-elle en souriant. « Je n'avais pas très faim je suppose »

« Oh » dit Augusta, même si elle ne semblait pas le croire. « Où vas-tu ? »

« La bibliothèque » Hermione se remit à marcher et Augusta lui emboîta le pas.

« Besoin d'un peu de compagnie ? » Demanda Augusta, enjouée comme toujours.

Hermione lui fit un sourire, un sincère cette fois-ci « Bien sûr »

Quelques heures plus tard quand la bibliothèque fut fermée et que le professeur Wiber les ait jetés dehors, les deux filles étaient en train de discuter sur le chemin de leur dortoir.

« Tu devrais vraiment venir au prochain match de Quidditch, Hermione » dit avec excitation Augusta, qui était la capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors et la Préfète en chef. « On joue contre les Poufsouffles. L'année dernière, ils nous ont écrasés mais cette fois on s'est plus entraînés et j'ai constitué une meilleure équipe. »

« J'aimerai beaucoup. Ça se passe quel jour ? » Demanda Hermione, même si elle n'était pas une grande fan de Quidditch. Mais si aller au match lui permettait de se rapprocher Augusta, elle le ferait. Elle avait besoin d'amis.

« Samedi. Oh regarde, c'est Minerva » dit Augusta joyeusement, faisant signe à une fille qui avait un air sévère, avec les cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière et les yeux petits et brillants qui revenait de la Grande Salle. « Minerva viens ! Je te présente Hermione Granger »

Minerva, la future professeure de Métamorphose et directrice de maison d'Hermione, s'arrêta devant eux et la regarda d'un air suspicieux « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec une Serpentard ? » grogna-t-elle.

Hermione était choquée. Elle savait que McGonagall avait toujours été compétitrice en ce qui concernait le Quidditch et les rivalités entre Maisons, mais allait-elle vraiment la haïr pour être une Serpentard ?

« Je ne « fabrique » rien et Hermione est différente ! » dit ardemment Augusta, se redressant à côté d'elle. « Elle est cool »

Hermione sourit.

Minerva ne sembla pas convaincue. « Ouais, d'accord. » dit-elle lentement et la regarda de nouveau avec ses yeux encore plissés. « Mais tente quoi que ce soit et je le saurais Granger. » Elle pointa son badge. « Je suis une préfète » avec un dernier regard menaçant, elle traversa le couloir à toute allure, sa robe volant derrière elle et les livres tenus très forts contre sa poitrine.

« Et je suis la préfète en chef ! » marmonna Augusta, une fois qu'elle fut partie. « Ne te soucie pas d'elle Hermione, elle t'acceptera bientôt. Minerva est très … arrêtée sur ses idées. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle l'espérait.

« Bon, je devrais y aller » dit Augusta une fois qu'elle eût amené Hermione aux donjons, puisqu'elle n'était toujours pas censée savoir comment s'y rendre. « J'ai des patrouilles à faire, des devoirs et encore pleins de trucs. » Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je te verrai en Botanique. »

« Salut » Hermione la regarda disparaître du couloir avant d'entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se déplaça à travers les élèves, la plupart de toute façon, lui lancèrent des regards noirs et détournèrent leur regard, puis elle se dirigea vers son dortoir. Qui était heureusement vide, elle se dirigea vers son lit au thème vert et argent et repoussa les rideaux. Elle annula les sorts d'un geste de baguette. Elle posa son sac de cours, enleva sa robe de sorcière, souleva son matelas pour récupérer son sac de perles. Elle en sortit la cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry, la revêtit et referma rapidement les tentures autour de son lit avant de sortir.

Elle s'était occupé de tous les professeurs, la deuxième étape était complète.

A présent invisible, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et sortit de la salle commune. Le château, remarqua-t-elle, était beaucoup plus sombre la nuit malgré les torches présentes sur les murs en pierre. C'était presque menaçant.

Slughorn ne lui donnerait pas le passe pour accéder à la Réserve avant demain, alors silencieusement et avec prudence, elle navigua à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle ne vit personne mis à part quelques préfets, mais ils ne virent ou ne la remarquèrent pas. Une minute plus tard, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit d'elle-même et elle se glissa à l'intérieur en oubliant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Ce fut sa seule erreur.

La bibliothèque était vaste et calme sans les élèves qui l'occupaient et Mme Wiber qui criait pour avoir le silence. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps et fila droit vers la Réserve, où elle pourrait trouver _Nécromancie, un art des plus délicats_ et des livres sur les Horcruxes, pour tous les détruire. Elle n'était pas là pour Tom Riddle, c'était vrai mais c'était sa sixième année, l'année où il allait créer son premier Horcruxe. Brûler quelques livres de la bibliothèque, elle frissonna à cette idée, ne l'arrêterait pas, en soi, mais ça le retarderait ce qui était une bonne chose pour elle. C'était la troisième étape de son plan.

Une fois dans la Réserve, elle enleva la cape et la mit dans sa poche. « _Lumos_ » murmura-t-elle en soulevant sa baguette et une perle de lumière illumina le bout. Elle l'approcha des livres.

Après au moins 30 minutes de recherches, ne trouvant qu'un livre inutile. Elle perdit patience et agita sa baguette en prononçant « _Accio_ livres sur horcruxes et _Nécromancie, un art des plus délicats_ ! » Plusieurs livres s'envolèrent des étagères et se dirigèrent vers elle menaçant de lui tomber sur les pieds, mais elle agita sa baguette et ils se figèrent en l'air pendant un moment avant de former une pile soignée qu'elle entassa ensuite dans son sac. Elle les brulerait plus tard.

Juste au moment où elle allait partir, des bruits de pas montèrent brusquement à ses oreilles et elle se figea quand une voix lisse et _familière_, dit « Qui est là ? »

Oh non. Pas _lui_.

Le cœur battant, elle mit la main dans sa poche pour atteindre la cape et regarda avec des yeux écarquillés dans la direction d'où provenaient les pas de Riddle. Dans un léger bruit de froissement, elle enfila la cape d'Invisibilité et se laisse glissait contre les étagères juste à temps car Riddle était arrivé à la fin de l'allée.

Elle retint sa respiration.

A travers la texture chatoyante de la Cape, elle le regarda se rapprocher d'elle, gracieux et agile, laissant traîner ces fameux longs doigts de rangées à rangées des étagères alors qu'il avançait. A un peu moins d'un pied d'elle, il s'arrêta et écouta attentivement à la recherche du moindre bruit. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait tendre la main et attraper sa cheville. « Je sais que tu es là, Hermione » dit-il doucement. Ses yeux noirs fouillaient l'obscurité, la cherchant. Son cœur manqua un battement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors de ton lit, aussi tard dans la nuit ? »

Il allait la trouver si elle ne faisait rien rapidement et elle n'avait aucune excuse valable pour être dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il était presque minuit. La main tremblante, elle leva sa baguette et lança un _Accio_ _Poudlard, une histoire, _ mental.

Le bruit d'un livre s'envolant de son étagère se fit entendre, quelques allées plus loin. Riddle fit volteface et se mit à courir. Hermione, très peu de temps après, sauta sur ses pieds et sprinta vers les portes de sortie, qui étaient fermées. _C'est quoi ce bordel_ ? Elle tira dessus mais elles étaient fermées à clés, alors elle agita sa baguette et murmura « Alomohora ! » Riddle avait dû jeter un sort simple, puisque le verrou se déverrouilla et elle put se glisser entre les portes, manquant de peu un Stupéfix qui lui avait été lancé.

Elle ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsque qu'elle eut atteint la salle commune des Serpentards et alors seulement elle récupéra son souffle. Elle se dirigea en vacillant vers son dortoir où silencieusement, elle fit son chemin à travers les douzaines de filles endormies et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle remit son sac de perles et la cape d'Invisibilité sous son matelas, lança deux fois plus de sorts que d'habitude et tira les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête comme un enfant qui essaye de se cacher des monstres. Elles lui permettaient de se sentir plus en sécurité.

Elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer. Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Comment avait-il su que c'était _elle_ ? Et s'il l'avait vu ? Elle devait faire plus attention, être plus intelligente, plus sournoise que lui … mais comment ? Il était Voldemort.

Elle tritura le filtre de haine dans sa poche et la sortit. Elle observa son contenu brillant et menaçant à la lumière de la lune, éclairant le dortoir. La quatrième étape de son plan était proche mais d'abord, elle devait brûler les livres et incinérer des livres de Magie noire. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Elle plaça la potion, dans la malle que Poudlard lui avait donnée, avec précaution et prit soin de la fermer au cas où. _Tiens-toi s'en au plan_, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Mais le problème était que son plan commençait à se fissurer.

* * *

**Bonsoir les petits chats !**

**Voilà la suite ! Merci pour les mises en alertes et favoris ! :D**

**Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez à dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**XO XO Eli**


End file.
